User talk:Jhpace1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Lantern Power Ring page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 00:55, March 5, 2012 Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Jhpace1 I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi Jhpace1 just to let you know that Hybrid Lantern Image of Hal Jordan you uploaded onto the site just a few minutes ago it already exist on the site so I had to delete it. If you want to use the image for a certain page on the site or your user page for excample the image is title (File:Green Lantern The Brightest Day-58 Cover-2 Teaser.jpg). From Rod12 Thanks. Jhpace1 19:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Gotham Knights Wiki Hi, There! I'm SonicSpeedster912, I'm a Staff member over on Flash Wiki, and Batman Wiki, but i also help all over the justice network from time to time, whenever Rod needs some extra help. I created a Wiki A long Time ago located here. Its called gotham knights wiki, and it is basically, another batman wiki, but more expanded to everything Gotham related. so, when I created it I had alot of time on my hands, when i finished editing for the day, i would head on over and work on it, then i became a staff member on both Batman and Flash wiki, and now i find myself unable to edit on my wiki regularly any more. that being said, Rod sent me the names of some people he felt were good editors and thought that they could help me. you were one of them. if you would like, you can work over there fairly regularly and perhaps if you do a good job over a good period of time, i will make you a fellow admin. i will be sending this message to a few other people, each one with the same oppurtunity, and each one can become an admin. this is a large responsibility, so please second guess yourself, I cant afford to have people edit for a little while, and then leave. and if you simply dont want to do it, thats fine, no hard feelings, but once you make your decision, there will be no going back. thank you for your time, and i hope to here back from you soon. Until next time! -- SonicSpeedster912 I'm not a Batman fan, sorry. Jhpace1 20:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Editing Project Hi Jhpace1 I wanted to let you know I finished adding the Power Ring, Power Battery and Central Power Battery for Green Lantern Corps, Red Lantern Corps and Blue Lantern Corps Green Lantern: The Animated Series Versions of these items to the site they are all ready for you to start adding the information to pages. Now with the Green Lantern and Red Lantern Items I have all of Season 1 Episode Listed on all of the Pages your going to have go through each of the item pages and make sure that these items either appear in all Episode of Season 1 or simply a select certain amount of Episode. An as for each Section simply add the information to the sections were they are needed and for the Sections that currently don't have any information simply leave them as is on the page. An for any basic requirements with the information I'm looking for the information to be long and detailed as possible and for it along with the overall page to be the same quality as the comic book version pages of these certain items like the Red Lantern Power Ring for excample. Once again thank you for working with me on adding these certain pages to the site and asking me the question of how I would like to see them done on the site. An overall simply mentioning to me that these pages should be added to the site for these reasons which you listed in the other message conversation. From Rod I'll do my best. The toughest thing is replacing the "No Image Available" picture, since the edit requires a filename, not a graphical tool that lets you choose the file. I'll rely on you to rename the pictures I upload, and put the "title picture" in the template. Thanks. Jhpace1 11:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jhpace with the No Image Available Image area on the pages I take care of that issue along with renaming the images as well once you upload them on to the site. But overall you have done a great job so with this editing project and I thank you for you help keep up the good work. From Rod Third Army Image Hi Jhpace1 the recent image you uploaded of Third Army I deleted it only because its already on the site I just wanted to let you know in case you were wondering. For now the image is located in Green Lantern: Volume 5/Gallery Page. From Rod12 No problem, I just didn't see it, so I added it. 15:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern Ame-Con Girls Character Hi Jhpace1 as to the question about adding Ame-Con Girls Comics to the site with the recent appearance of some Multiverse Green Lantern Characters. As of right now I have to say no to adding the comic book series since as of right now its only had once appearance so far of Green Lantern Universe Characters. However overall its just not heavily on the Green Lantern Character Universe of the DCU overall. But if you would like to add some Pages for these Multiverse Green Lantern Universe characters I'm alright with that idea. All I ask is to make sure there is enough information to create a page for any of these characters and make sure we know which Earth of the DCU Muliverse this comic book series takes place on. I'll help you create the pages if you would like to see them add to the site lets just make sure there is enough information first to create a good quality page on the site here. I hope that answers your question if not just let me know and we'll talk some more about your idea. From Rod12 Well, since it is only one comic series right now, and the female Hal Jordan has not been introduced, I'll hold off for a while. If there is an "Ame-Con Green Lantern" issue, I'll start the pages. If GL stays in the background of Ame-Con Girls, then it does not deserve its own page. Jhpace1 (talk) 14:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jhpace1 that sounds like a good plan to me. Its the best method right now to see what happens with the characters overall. From Rod12